


Is This A Dream

by Fantasywriter



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward, Campfire, Embarrassed, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Lust, Masterbation, Naughty, Openingup, Shy, Steamy, confessing, handjob, idontknowwhatimdoing, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: The guys sit around the camp fire and Gladio has this sheepish grin. She wonders what is on his mind. The guys never made her nervous, til now.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Female Reader
Kudos: 19





	Is This A Dream

The guys sit around the camp fire and Gladio has this sheepish grin. She wonders what is on his mind. The guys never made her nervous, til now. 

__________ had been traveling with the guys for awhile. She joined the Crownsguard after she met Noctis. He found her out on a hunt and he thought she would be a great candidate. 

__________ and Noctis gets along pretty well. Always hanging out, Noctis likes taking her fishing and playing King’s Knight with her and the guys. Also, there would be times she would star gaze and he would join her. They wouldn’t say a lot, but each other’s company was enough. 

She fidget her hands nervously staring off. She knows he gonna throw a dare at someone. Gladio has been doing this on and off lately. The last dare was funny, he dared Prompto to try to talk to Cindy which he had failed and almost tripped. Thank gods, __________ was there too to catch Prompto. 

“ __________ I dare you to sit on Noctis’ lap.” Gladio said, with a chuckle. 

Her eyes widen and she glances over at Noctis to see that his eyes are widen and caught off by surprise. He doesn’t protest though. 

“Why? I mean couldn’t you had dared me to do something else?” She says quietly. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Gladio smirks, it’s like Gladio knows something. She tries to read him, yet she can’t.

“F-Fine!” She sighs with her cheeks turning red, it’s a good thing it is night time and the firelight is shining bright. They can’t see she is blushing or Noctis. 

__________ gets up from her chair and walks slowly over to Noctis. Prompto is chuckling , with his mouth covered with his hand and Gladio is wiggling his brows. Ignis sits there and sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. 

As for Noctis, he tries to hold a straight face embracing what’s getting ready to happen. “Sorry Noct.” __________ shrugs and sits down on his lap. Noctis makes a quite sound in his throat only she can hear. 

__________ blushes more. 

“How cute.” Gladio laughs more. 

“Cut it out Gladio.” Noctis says under his breath. 

“Sit there for awhile, now anyways where were we?” Gladio asks Ignis to continue his conversation.

“As I was saying, we make haste tomorrow and head toward Lestallum.” Ignis glares at __________ and Noctis. She can’t move or say anything. She feels something poking in her bottom. She can’t believe what she feels. Is Noctis turned on by this? How did Gladio know this would happen? Noctis says nothing, because he is struggling to fight his erection. 

The thoughts that goes through her mind. She bites her lower lip. Of course, __________ think Noctis is attractive and sweet. She has liked him for awhile and for so many reasons, except one thing, he’s out of her league. He’s a prince and she’s a Crownsguard. 

__________ tries to focus on their conversation. She can’t with feeling Noctis like this. 

Noctis yawns loudly, hoping this will get him out of this. “I’m going to bed.” He gently pokes her side. 

__________ gets up quickly looking away. 

“Okay I’ll be there soon...” She replies. This is going to be more awkward. She had been sleeping in the same tent with Noctis for awhile. Never thought nothing of it. Noctis darts away quickly waving his hand up and Gladio bursts out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” She pouts and punches Gladio’s arm.

“You’re that clueless huh? I can’t even—“ Gladio chuckled more and stood up. Prompto was laughing along with him. 

“It’s not cool to leave me out in the cold here guys.” She pouts more.

“It’s okay, you’ll figure it out.” Gladio pats her head. Prompto shrugs and the guys go into their tents.

__________ is there all alone. She sighs and has a inch of dread in her stomach. She crawls into the tent and sees Noctis is laying on his side. She assumes he is asleep after all. She gets snuggled in her sleeping bag and stares at the back of his head. He always looked like someone out of a fairy tale and more when he slept. 

__________ slowly closes her eyes trying to fall asleep replaying everything that just happened in her mind. Some time has past and she still can’t sleep laying there still. She hears Noctis shuffle a little and some movement. She hears him mumble.

“Damn it...” he says quietly, as she hears more shuffling. 

She wonders is he having a hard time sleeping, should she say anything. Then she hears him grunt a little and makes these strange sounds muffled. The sounds were interesting and her eyes widen. 

‘No way he is doing what I think he is.’ She thinks. 

__________ is afraid to open her eyes. If she sees it , she may faint or make things more awkward for the both. She hears more movement and she is certain Noctis is masterbating. The movement stops and Noctis sighs doesn’t make a relieve sound. 

She slowly open her eyes and sees him staring at her. Her heart races and she feels a lot of heat on her. 

Noctis’ sapphire eyes pierce through her as they widen. 

“Oh shit I’m so sorry __________! I didn’t know you were awake.” Noctis says embarrassed. 

__________ just stares back as her heart hammers in her chest. 

“I’m sorry... say something please? I should’ve... before you came in here I just couldn’t...I already feel so ashamed....” he breathed heavily. 

__________ finally finds words to form in her mouth. 

“I-I should go and let you have some privacy.” She raises up and feels Noctis warm hand catch her wrist gently. His hand was soft yet had calluses from his sword.

“Please don’t go....I-I’m sorry...like I said I’m ashamed and it’s not because of you...” His voice being thick. 

__________ gasps and looks up at him. 

“It’s okay don’t be...I mean you have needs like everyone else.” She says shyly glancing away sitting up.

“I guess...just it’s weird...I never even felt the need to do this often and then lately that changed... __________ it’s the things you do to me and tonight...has drove me crazy...” He says, as he slowly rubbed her wrist. 

__________ is in disbelief she can’t believe the words that came out of his mouth and did Gladio and them know is this why they were laughing? Most important he just opened up to her and Noctis doesn’t do that. 

She looks back at him nervously, yet her heart won’t stop beating fast it feels like it’s gonna burst out of her chest. 

“I do things to you....?” She asked curiously.

“S’yeah....I like you....a lot....” Noctis confesses.

__________ is dreaming she has to be. She gives him a cute shy smile. 

“Noct....I like you too...for awhile...just...” her words trailed off. Noctis scooted closer to her and gently pulls her down slowly. 

“I don’t know what the hell I’m doing....” He mutters. 

“Lust can do that I suppose....” She says, seeing more then that in his eyes.  
She saw the most gentle look in his eyes. He bit his lower lip.

“Y-Yeah I guess haven’t had this issue til now....but that’s not why I want you...just I need....” He whispers and presses his forehead to hers. Their faces are close. 

“You need me to leave.....?” She asks nervously wondering.

“N-No...I need you to touch me...help me please....” Noctis brushes his lips against hers and lets out a tremble moan begging. 

“N-Never mind...it’s wrong for me to say that....” Noctis’ voice trembles.

“Not if I want to....I’ll try to help you....” She whispers. 

__________ automatically brushes her lips against his and the lust and love overcomes her. Noctis kisses her lightly, their lips get into rhythm. His lips are soft and warm. His kiss makes her crumble. 

“Mmm....I can try...I’ve never done this....” She admits embarrassed through a whine. 

Noctis grabs her hand and moves it down to his torso. She lets out a small gasp. She feels paralyzed, yet she wants to. Noctis stops before going any further. 

“A-Are you sure...?” He whispers.

__________ nods her head slowly looking at him. 

She feels him move her hand underneath his pants under the fabric of his underwear. She feels his skin and her eyes widen. He gently takes her hand and places it around his length. He lets out a groan of pleasure. 

__________ heart races quickly. She feels weird, but a good weird a warm sensation in her lower stomach. He moves her hand slowly pumping his length to the base down slowly. He makes faces biting his lip looking at her. He feels so close already and melts under her touch. 

“Mmmm s’that feels so good __________.” He whispers. 

She gets the hang of the rhythm and takes over. He slowly moves his hand over to her touching her side down to her stomach. All she can hear is their heavy breaths of pants. 

She blushes as she continues to stroke him. She can’t believe she is doing this to the prince what would anyone say. Nothing. They don’t need to know. The prince is turning her on a lot. She shyly makes small sounds. 

He leans and kisses her and moves his hand lower. He’s curious, he wants to touch her too. 

The chemistry between the two is strong. 

“I’m close....” he whispers letting her know she can back out or continue. 

“Kay....”She whispers and doesn’t let go, she likes seeing him this way so innocent, yet full of lust. 

He finally reaches his point of orgasm and moans quietly. He spills over her hand and she lays there taking everything in feeling the warmth of his essences. He lets out a relieved sigh. 

“S-Sorry....” He looks up at her embarrassed.

She slowly pulls her hand out and looks back at him. 

“It’s okay...” She blushes deeper. Noctis grabs some tissues and hands them to her. They clean up. 

Yet, __________ is still laying there turn on. Not sure what just happened. She feels like she is dreaming. She feels woozy. 

Noctis looks at her and combs her hair from her forehead.

“Are you okay...I-I mean...I wanted to touch you too....you know pay you back....” He offers staring into her eyes as if he can read her soul. 

Yes __________ feels like she’s gonna faint. He wants to touch her. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to....” She says embarrassed.

“I want to though....” he whispers and scoots so close their bodies are touching. He pressed his hips to hers. 

“N-Nghhh okay......I guess....is this a dirty dream though?” She lets out a small giggle. 

“No it’s real....and I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else, but you...” He says, as his hand moves down underneath her pants pulling them down slowly along with her panties. She bites her lip as he touches her sex part. His eyes grown big. He has never felt of such a thing. He doesn’t realize, he is drooling a little. 

__________ lets out a moan. Her eyes are full of bliss and she is already squirming under his touch. It feels erotic to her. He slowly rubs her not knowing what to do, but he’s getting an idea. 

“Mmm Noct...” She whispers, he likes her saying his name. 

“I can’t last....” She whines, she feels the heat. She’s close already. She moves her hips riding his fingers. 

She lets out a moan and Noctis’ eyes stare at her, to him her sounds are beautiful. He doesn’t feel so ashamed anymore. 

__________ quivers as she reaches her point. She comes back down from her high. Her body is still feeling tingly. __________ looks at Noctis embarrassed. How awkward is this, pretty awkward. 

“I-I love you Noct....” __________ whispers.

“I love you too and have for awhile.” He removes his hand from her and kisses her deeply. He holds her through the night as they fall asleep. 

Next morning, the air is thick and __________ feels like it was all a dream. She wakes up and Noctis is gone already. That’s odd he usually is sleeping. She slowly crawls out of her tent and yawns. 

“Good morning __________.” Ignis says, as he has breakfast ready. 

__________ looks to see Noctis sitting and slowly glances up at her and smiles.

“Good morning.” She nods and takes her bowl of oatmeal returning the smile to the prince. 

__________ sits down between Gladio and Noctis. 

“I’m sure you two kept the creatures awake, last night.” Gladio says and chuckles. 

__________ drops her spoon as she was about to take a bite. Her eyes widen and heart sinks. She glances up at Noctis. Noctis’ face is blood red. She can’t speak. 

“Shit....you two did do it.”Gladio raises his brow. 

“G-Gladio!” Noctis groans and rolls his eyes. 

“Ummm.... “ __________ says, it’s the only word that forms. 

“About damn time.” Gladio gets up and walks away. Prompto looks at the both chuckling quietly. 

__________ and Noctis looks at each other embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me this is just my second xreader I’ve wrote. You can fill in whoever you want as for me I went with an original character of mine.


End file.
